Dog
by LuNa FoReVeR - I hate Hancock
Summary: My, my... Luffy wants a pet. He takes Nami with him to buy one...But it's not everything that always succeeds, right?


**Hello ~ Mao-chan here! Well, I don't know what you will think about that story, so please, review it ( anonimous reviews are accept!) ^^**

**I did this story thinking about a funny LuNa situation. Rated K+. Please read and enjoy!**

**Oh, and sorry for my last fic! It was too short T_T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Oda-sama owns it.**

_**Dog**_

" What do you mean, captain-san?" The archeologist asked with curiosity on her face, closing her book and looking to the idiot raven-haired captain, waiting for an answer.

" A pet!" He shouted excited, while clapping and showing his inhuman big grin to the crew.

" Why do you need a pet?" Usopp asked a bit puzzled, without taking his eyes off his new invention.

" Because we don't have one!" He replied impatiently. Usopp turned to Luffy with a malicious grin.

" What are you saying? Of course we have!" He said pointing at the little reindeer, trying to hide his laugh "Look at Chopper!"

" WHAT?" The poor reindeer was panicked " I'M NOT A PET!" He replied hopeless.

" Aaawwww... look at our little tanuki... He's getting nervous..." Now, Usopp laughed at Chopper. As those two were arguing, Franky asked to Luffy

" So, which pet do you have in mind, mugiwara?" He asked while adjusting his newest invention - The super food machine ( due to the fact that the food was running out because of Luffy - again)

" A dog!" He grinned. The entire crew was looking at him now. The first person who has agreed with that was Robin.

" I think it's a good idea, captain-san." She said with a smile, while reading her book.

" Yohohohohohoho! I would like if it shouldn't eat my bones!"

" I like the idea, mugiwara. It will be SUUUPAAAAA!"

" We NEED a pet, Luffy! Because I don't want to be one!" Chopper shouted desperate, trying to hide from Usopp.

" Well, well... I loved it. Because Chopper would have a little friend." *Usopp's malicious grin*

" WAAAAHHH! HEEEEEELP!" As the mess continued, was the swordsman's turn.

" Whatever." He said and went back to sleep. The cook thought a bit and sighed.

" Fine. Since it doesn't eat as much as Luffy." When he finished, everyone was waiting to Nami's answer.

" C'mon, Nami, please ~" Whined Luffy. The orange haired navigator sighed.

" Well, if you guys agree... I think we can buy one!" She smiled. Luffy's grin grew further.

" Yosh! So you're coming with me, Nami!" He held her arm and pulled her with him, running towards the city.

" What? Why me?" She asked a bit surprised, running along with him.

" Captain's orders!" He turned quickly to her and grined. Her eyes widened a bit. She couldn't help but smile at him.

" Idiot. You're in debt with me for that."

**Inside the town**

" Ah! Look, Nami! A pet shop!" He yelled to his navigator, who was looking a shoe store.

" Ok, ok! I'm coming!" As she started to walk, Luffy ran towards her and grab her waist.

" You're too slow!" She gasped as he ran faster carrying her in his back. After a few minutes, they reached the pet shop.

" We're here!" He said, putting her down. As soon as they entered it, a dark-haired woman got up.

" Good afternoon. May I help you?" She asked with a smile.

" We're looking for a d-"

" Hey, Nami!" The idiot captain yelled " Look at that one! I like it!" A vein popped on her forehead.

" Forgive me." She smiled to the young woman.

" No problem." The receptionist smiled back. Nami turned back to Luffy. She aproached him and the puppy that he was holding careful.

" Aaaawwwww... it's so cute!" She said, melted by the beauty of the puppy " It's male or female?"

" Male." She answered with a little smile.

" I like him! We're going to buy it!" He said to the receptionist. Nami sighed in disbelief. How he can say that without knowing the puppy's price?

" How much is it?" She asked waiting for a ' not-too-much' answer.

" Oh, not too much." She sighed in relief " It's just $2000,00."

" W-WHAT? $2000,00 FOR A LITTLE PUPPY?" She yelled, not believing in what she just had heard, which made everyone turn to them.

" Nami, calm down. I'll handle this." She seemed confused " WHAT? $2000,00 FOR A LITTLE PUPPY?" He yelled desperate.

" THAT'S WHAT I'VE SAID, YOUR MORON!" She yelled back, while punching him.

" Ouch! Nami! That really hurts!" He said with a pout. When he turned back, he saw the two security guards behind them and whispered to Nami

" Nami, run!" As he warned her, her eyes widened and she instantly started to run, with the raven-haired captain behind her.

" SEE WHAT YOU DID, YOUR IDIOT?" She shouted in despair while running towards the ship.

" I DID? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!" He replied, running faster. And it was true. After all, she started that. And she knew that. But just thinking in the possibility of losing to her captain, creeps her out.

" OH! SHUT UP ALREADY, LUFFY!" She shouted angrily, without noticing how close he was from her. When they're finally next to Sunny, Luffy yelled to the crew to set sail.

" Oh, shit. What he did this time?" Sanji face-palmed and tried to calm down.

" I can't see any dog... or pet." Robin smiled slyly and crossed her legs, knowing that something happened. Luffy and Nami were still running from the people of the island. Nami knew that was her fault. She let out a sigh.

" Hey, Luffy... sorry for that. We cannot buy your puppy now. And it was all my fault." She pouted. Seeing that, he just smiled at her.

" No problem. I already have one."

" Do you? What do you mean?" He smiled further. She was confused. Very confused.

" Of course I have. You are my cat, don't you know?" She blushed hearing that. He grinned. She said with a little smile

" Your idiot..."

" Shishishishishishishishi!"

**So? I hope you liked it! And please review it!**

**Oh, you must be wondering why Luffy ran from the security guards. Simply because he wouldn't hurt someone who hasn't done anything with him or with his crew.**

**Bye~**


End file.
